Home
by Twilight-Fanfics
Summary: Let me go home/ It will all be alright/ I'll be home tonight/I'm coming back home.


Nada melhor do que acordar com alguém tocando a campainha, melhor presente de aniversário do mundo. Olho no relógio da mesa de cabeceira e são 7 da manhã e xingo mentalmente quem quer que esteja a minha porta. Deus, eu ainda tinha algumas horas de sono tranquilo pela frente.

Não querendo olhar muito para o lado direito da cama, frio e vazio por muito tempo agora, eu me levanto pra atender a porta e me deparo com um entregador.

- Senhorita... eu devo ter anotado alguma coisa errada – murmura baixo o entregador - Senhorita 'Você é Boa Demais Pra Ser Verdade' Swan ? É você, moça?

Sim, como eu não adivinhei algo do gênero e, envergonhada, recebo o mais lindo buquê de flores que eu já vi na vida junto com um cartão contendo uma mensagem enigmática:

" Isso é só o começo."

Realmente era só o começo, uma vez que de hora em hora havia um entregador a minha porta. Às 8 horas era de um restaurante, uma entrega de café da manhã com tudo o que eu mais gostava e um cartão com uma única pergunta: " Quer tomar café da manhã comigo? " . Isso me lembrou um dia, anos atrás, quando o homem que eu amo era apenas um garoto e me fez a mesma pergunta após um encontro, foi a primeira vez que dormimos juntos, na verdade, a nossa primeira vez em tudo.

Às 9 horas recebi balões, diversos formatos e cores, e uma lembrança já distante do nosso primeiro beijo veio a minha mente. Éramos novos, eu com 14 e ele 16, e estávamos com alguns amigos em um parque de diversões quando eu tropecei e caí, arrancando gargalhadas e comentários cruéis das pessoas.

"Bella Desajeitada aparece mais uma vez!"

"Ela deve ter dois pés esquerdos!"

"Desastre ambulante"

Com o pouco orgulho que me restava levantei e decidida a voltar pra casa e chorar pelo resto da noite caminhei sem olhar pra trás rumo à saída, mas fui interceptada e lá estava o sorriso torto mais lindo do mundo, os olhos mais amorosos e verdes que eu já vi e, preso a sua mão, um balão em formato de coração. E eu simplesmente sorri.

"Você poderia cuidar do meu coração, Bella?"

Às 10 horas eu recebi uma caixa muito delicada, e aparentemente cara, de canetas e a lembrança dolorosa do dia em que eu tive que me despedir pela primeira vez do homem da minha vida.

- Edward, um caderno? Canetas? Não estou reclamando mas acho que não entendi o intuito do presente.

- Bella, eu recebi uma proposta da gravadora e eles vão gravar meu cd. – Ele disse e o tom não era tão feliz quanto eu achei que fosse ouvir isso, era o sonho dele, sempre foi.

- Baby, isso é ótimo! É fantástico! Por que só eu estou feliz?

- Bella, eu não vou à faculdade com você, nós não vamos morar juntos lá. Eu vou precisar me mudar para Los Angeles e me dedicar à minha música, as turnês. Eu pensei muitas vezes em desistir, mas isso, a minha musica, é o que vai me permitir dar a vida de rainha que você sempre mereceu. Eu tenho que ir, mas isso não é um adeus, Bella. Eu nunca poderia cogitar ficar sem você. Você é a minha vida.

Eu olhei para o presente incomum em minhas mãos e entendi o significado por trás daquilo, apenas respondi que sim, eu escreveria para ele até o dia que ele voltasse pra mim, definitivamente.

A partir daí foram cinco longos anos, nós nos falamos por email, skype,telefone, sms e de todas as formas de comunicação que eram possíveis, viajávamos muito pra ficarmos juntos mas nada é perfeito. Nós nunca terminamos, mas brigamos, magoamos um ao outro, houve traição e mais brigas. Namoros à distância não são tão fáceis quanto nos filmes, especialmente se o seu namorado é um cantor mundialmente famoso e você uma simples universitária. Mas nós crescemos com tudo isso, nos fortalecemos e seguimos juntos. Eu me formei e fui morar em Los Angeles com ele, tentamos levar a vida da maneira mais simples possível, mas ele ainda tem uma vida corrida com muitos eventos, premiações, festas, turnês e eu tento ser a melhor companheira possível pra ele e apoiar o homem que eu sempre amei.

Às 11 horas não recebi a visita de nenhum entregador, foi bom, afinal de contas eu queria assistir o meu lindo namorado dando entrevista para mais um programa de TV em Nova York.

- Boa Tarde Nova York, estamos aqui com Edward Cullen e ele promete novidades para os seus fãs sobre sua carreira. Edward, obrigado pela presença.

- De nada, Martha, eu estou num momento muito especial da minha carreira, a divulgação do meu último cd foi maravilhosa, a turnê foi muito especial. Eu tenho os melhores fãs do mundo.

- Nós apostamos que sim, Edward, foi o disco mais vendido nas lojas e online dos últimos cinco anos. Quais seus agora? Um novo cd vem por aí?

- Wow, direto ao ponto Martha! – ele ri e cora, tão lindo. – Então, eu me dediquei muito a minha vida profissional nesses últimos cinco anos e eu tenho alguém na minha vida que sofreu as consequências disso, mas nunca deixou de me apoiar. Chegou a hora dela ser a minha prioridade.

- Atenção, telespectadores, temos notícias quentes de Edward Cullen! Sim, Edward, nós conhecemos a doce e tímida Isabella, conte-nos tudo!

- Ela é realmente a mulher da minha vida, eu nunca neguei isso, e chegou a hora de demonstrar todo o valor que ela tem pra mim. Ela é a minha vida, Martha.

- Edward, queremos detalhes! Teremos casamento em breve?

- Martha, vocês saberão de tudo em breve. Mas profissionalmente, por agora, eu vou diminuir minhas atividades, focar mais na minha carreira de compositor e nas trilhas sonoras de filmes e seriados, diminuir as viagens e ficar mais tempo em casa. Eu estou voltando para casa e sei que os meus fãs ficarão felizes por mim, torcendo pela minha felicidade.

- Todos nós torcemos por você, Edward. Canta pra gente agora?

- Claro, Martha, e eu dedico essa música para uma nova fase da minha fase e para a pessoa especial que sempre esteve comigo.

Música :  watch?v=lbSOLBMUvIE

Letra e tradução :  . 

_Let me go home/ It will all be alright/ I'll be home tonight/I'm coming back home_

_Me deixa ir para casa/ Ficará tudo bem/Estarei em casa hoje a noite/Estou voltando para casa_

E eu assisti o homem que eu amo cantando e dizendo que estava voltando pra casa, seus olhos tão verdes, tão calorosos olhando na direção da câmera e parecia, por um momento, que no mundo restávamos apenas nós dois e o nosso amor. Eu chorava, sorria e tentava calcular em quanto tempo ele estaria aqui pra mim, comigo.

A campainha tocou pontualmente ao meio dia, eu atendi a porta e lá com sorriso torto, olhar apaixonado, ajoelhado à minha frente, com uma aliança na mão, estava Edward Cullen, o amor da minha vida, meu futuro marido, meu lar. O melhor presente de aniversário de todos.


End file.
